How come?
by sioricica
Summary: Pink ribbons, fluffy slippers,monkeys and....Sesshoumaru?


So my fellow readers hope you liked the story :D…a good friend of mine always tells me that I look like a monkey….so….I had a muse :D…me.

This is for the people 2 know that I AM NOT DEAD…..now that we're clear with that I DON"T OWN INUYASHA….and we're clear with that 2….on with the story

* * *

She huffed and uncrossed her legs and then crossed them back…she looked slightly from the corner of her eye at the other being across the couch and again she huffed, her anger rising ten folds.

She took her previous position and started glaring once again at those poor, defenseless, fuzzy pink slippers like they were the problem from which she was so annoyed.

But wait they weren't, the reason from which she was practically fuming was her husband of 2 years, who was currently sitting at the far end of the couch.

If looks could kill she thought sadistically and then looked at him, he stared back at her, that expressionless mask still in place but you could particularly detect the mirth rolling in waves out of him and there was an almost invisible evil smirk on his face.

Something akin to a growl erupted from the girl's throat when she saw his smirk, and this only helped to fuel up his amusement. He was always so amused when she was angry, because even if she didn't realized it she was more fiery and beautiful like that.

She glared at him again and he raised that perfectly shaped eyebrow…..yes PERFECT eyebrow… I mean he looked like a damn Greek statue. Long silky hair, golden eyes, and a body you could kill for.

She huffed again stupid nature, why couldn't SHE have so silky hair?? The gods punished her with those untamed curls that were always put in that messy bun she wore. Her name was Kagome and his was Sesshoumaru.

Even his name screamed Perfection with a biiiig P, why? You will ask…..because Sesshoumaru in Japanese means perfection….well killing perfection more exactly but still the word perfection it's still there laughing at her.

Even if she didn't know….or she was to stupid to realize….either way….she was the most beautiful girl her husband could've seen…I mean with a look like his he could have any girl he wanted but she was the best….of course he never told her that but she could detect in the simplest of action his love for her.

And she in her characteristic way took care to show it to him every day. But now she didn't want to show him anything than a big punch in that perfect face of his.

But she really couldn't realize that her poor husband really didn't know why she was so angry about?! Could she be that dumb?……Of course. Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration; he always seemed to do that when she was around.

Yes she always amused him when she was angry but he didn't particularly liked her when she gave him the famous SILENT treatment considering the fact that she couldn't shut up for a whole minute.

Kagome decided to break the ice and scooted closer to him and leaned their nose almost touching, and opened her mouth to ask him the thing that bugged her since last morning.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Hn" he responded looking at her eyes, that usually were a striking blue but now had a tint of silver in them.

"How come I'm a monkey?" she asked sending him a glare that could kill.

'_Aaaah so that's the problem'_ he thought looking at her and suddenly he smirked remembering why he implied that she was a monkey.

**Flashback**

It happened yesterday. Because he was a business man, he didn't really have time to spend with his lovely wife so, with the occasion of their two years anniversary he decided to stay at home and do whatever she wanted.

Only that he miscalculated the fact that what she wanted was in fact doing what he detested….shopping. He grimaced inwardly remembering all those horrid shops at the mall.

Ok, so they entered like a thousand shops buying little things here and there (even if he was a successful business man and had a lot of money, she didn't buy expensive clothes but she liked going threw shops) the problem was that momentarily all of the feminine sex were wearing a pair of horrendous sandals with pink bows and fluffy thingies on them so she wanted to buy a pair.

Well long story short she looked like a drunk monkey in them so he said what all the good husbands say…he said and I quote:

"You look like a monkey, take them of" so of course she got angry and that night he slept on the couch.

Since last morning she was glaring and huffing and more glaring and breaking and….you understand.

**End flashback **

He let a smirk adorn his face and Kagome almost drooled looking at him….he looked so beautiful when he smiled…even if it didn't happen very often...but wait she was ANGRY, ANGRY I say.

"The question is my dear…" he said and wrapped his hands around her waist "…how are you not a monkey?"

She furrowed her brows together making little wrinkles appear, and looked at him curiously, finally she sighed.

"But did it really looked that bad on me?" she asked but the only answer she got was a toe curling kiss and that night he slept on their bed….well kind of.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review :D……Ja ne!


End file.
